


Your Mother would be proud of you

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A miricle I've written almost a drabble, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, M/M, Marriage, Nice Uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: Arthur's thoughts at the altar





	

Arthur looked at Merlin as they stood side by side, this was the proudest moment of his life. The beautiful man had just become his husband! The two new rings on their fingers proved that. He couldn’t believe they had come so far from the days when they first met, when they both thought they hated each other. How wrong they both were. And of all people to bring him to his senses it had been his father. The very man who had nearly disowned him when he had come out.  
Uther had watched his son and his P.A. over the first year after they had met. Then to Arthur’s surprise had, at one of the family Sunday Dinners, demanded when he was going to stop being a fool and ask Merlin out. Arthur could remember the words as if they were yesterday.  
“Son, you are fooling no one but yourself, whilst I don’t pretend to fully accept that you like other men, I would be an idiot not to see how much young Mr Emrys means to you. You look at him just how I looked at your mother. Anyone seeing you together can see what neither of you seems capable of. I did not bring you up as either a coward or a simpleton. I expect you to start courting him and within a month bring him to one of our family gatherings.”  
Arthur kissed his husband and turning looked at his father, who was watching him with pride and love. Merlin was truly a miracle worker, having won Uther Pendragon over completely. O.K Hunith had also helped, no one could resist the combined smiled of the two Emrys’s. 

Walking past their guests Arthur wasn’t the least surprised to have his father’s arm go round his shoulder and a whisper of “Your mother would be proud of you son”  
Yet another reason never to forget this day.


End file.
